


Why Moony Should Tell Padfoot

by ThatFilmGraduate



Series: Moonys and Padfoots and Confessions [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confessions, Established Relationship, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, F/M, Idiots in Love, Lists, Love Confessions, M/M, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 20:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFilmGraduate/pseuds/ThatFilmGraduate
Summary: It is the day of the Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff match and Sirius Black is anxious. But not about that. No, Sirius Black is anxious because he recently told a certain werewolf that he was in love with him, but said werewolf has yet to reciprocate.In which there is a Quidditch match, and Sirius receives a letter.Remus/Sirius.Companion Piece: Why Padfoot Should Tell Moony.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Moonys and Padfoots and Confessions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530350
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	Why Moony Should Tell Padfoot

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these HP characters or settings. 
> 
> Written: September, 2016  
Rewritten: November, 2019

The Gryffindor Dorm was not quiet that Saturday morning.

Sirius Black awoke to the sounds of his dorm-mates bustling around the room – or, more accurately, he awoke to the sounds of James Potter stomping around whilst Peter Pettigrew grumbled indistinctly from his bed. He frowned and clenched his eyes shut in the hopes that he might somehow be able to fall asleep again but, after a long moment, he understood that he was not going to be getting any more sleep that morning and he gave up on trying, instead deciding to lie in his bed and listen to the world around him; to his best mate shuffling around the room, mumbling about Lily Evans and birthday presents and fool-proof Game Plans under his breath.

"Ah, fuck," Sirius groaned quietly, realising what day it was: the day of the first Quidditch match of the New Year.

Honestly, he was quite surprised that he hadn't been shaken awake by his brother-in-soul yet. James always woke him early on match days to go through Game Plans and possible tactics, but it seemed that Potter's mind was elsewhere. Deciding not to question it, Sirius lay still and decided to wait until he absolutely had to get up.

Cautiously, he opened his eyes and stared at the red canopy above him, listening as James threw his clothes around and muttered to himself whilst Peter grumbled unclearly and shuffled around his bed. A mumble from his left made him look over and he found the most wonderful sight: Remus Lupin, lying next to him, his arm thrown over Sirius's waist, his head rested on Sirius's pillow, his choppy brown hair falling over his closed hazel-amber eyes and his lovely lips slightly parted.

Sirius smiled at the innocent picture and leaned forward to press a light kiss against the werewolf's forehead. Honestly, sometimes he couldn't believe–

"Padfoot...?"

Sirius frowned and looked away from Remus.

"Oi, you awake?" James asked.

Sirius grunted in response.

"Well, get the fuck up, then! It's nearly 8 o'clock," James informed urgently. He paused for a moment, likely waiting for a reply. When he received nothing, he added, "The game starts at midday, Pads, and we have stuff to do! Breakfast to eat and Plans to go over, so get your lazy arse up!"

"Alright!" he grumbled back groggily. "I'm getting up."

"Good," was all James said in reply.

Sighing, Sirius turned back and found Remus still sleeping, despite his and James's loud conversation. Remus looked so peaceful and Sirius didn't want to move but he knew that he had to, so he tried to move away without jostling his werewolf too much. He shifted but stopped abruptly and winced at the dead feeling in his arm. He flexed his fingers and grunted. His arm was asleep, heavy and numb, and that was not good for the star Beater of the Gryffindor Quidditch team on the morning of the Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff match. He needed the feeling back in his muscles as soon as possible.

Groaning, Sirius used his working hand to gently push Remus away and removed his trapped arm from under his bed-mate's neck. Once his limb was free, he looked back at Remus and noticed that the normally light sleeper still hadn't stirred. Shrugging mentally, he turned his attention to his sleeping arm. He checked for a pulse and sighed with relief when he found one. Seconds later, his arm started to wake up and he groaned as blood started rushing through his limb again, making it feel dense and prickly. He flexed his muscles to circulate the blood and the dull pins and needles became stronger, making him writhe around dramatically as feeling slowly returned to his previously sleeping extremity.

"Padfoot... what're you doing?" Remus asked, frowning faintly.

"I, uh..." Sirius grinned sheepishly and gestured to his limb. "My arm's asleep."

Remus chuckled sleepily and rubbed his eyes. He then shifted in the small space, moving so that he was leaning on his elbow, staring down at Sirius. Sirius shifted as well, the feeling in his arm almost fully returned, and lay on his side, looking up at the werewolf. After a beat of silence, Remus smiled and said:

"It's the match today, isn't it?"

"Yes. Prongs has been flitting about all morning," he informed. "I'm surprised he didn't wake you. Are you okay? You don't normally sleep in."

"I'm fine," Remus assured. "Just... long night; as you well know."

Sirius just grinned as memories of their arduous activities from the night before flooded into the forefront of his mind. "Was a good night, though," he murmured.

"Mhm," Remus agreed quietly. "I'm surprised James hasn't shook you awake yet. He normally does, especially on match days."

"Yes, well." Sirius shrugged. "He sort of did but I was already awake so..."

Remus hummed. "Right. Well, we should probably get up," he said, sitting up and stretching languidly.

Remus's shirt lifted as he stretched and Sirius observed quietly, content with watching the other student do his morning wake-up stretches; the other student who, merely a week ago, he had admitted his love for. Remus turned and found Sirius watching. He quirked a brow and asked:

"What are you doing?"

"Just admiring the view," Sirius replied before he knocked Remus's arm, subsequently making the other Gryffindor fall back onto the pillows. Remus chuckled but before he could say anything, Sirius leaned over and planted a soft kiss on his lips. He pulled back and stared into the bright eyes of his bed-mate. "Beautiful," he stated, enjoying the way Remus's ears turned pink at the compliment.

"Sap," Remus muttered. There was silence for a short moment before he added, "We have to get up or James'll pummel you. And I quite like your face as it is."

"I'll be honest, Re, I don't want to move," he replied, his eyes moving around Remus's face, taking in the hazel-amber eyes and mussed hair and perfect cupid's bow lips. "I'll take the beating. Though, honestly, I reckon I'd win."

"No, you wouldn't!" shouted an indignant James. "Also, get the fuck up! You can snog and make googly eyes at each other later!"

Sirius barked a laugh.

Remus flushed, "That's not what we were doing."

"Sure, ahuh," James replied doubtfully.

"It wasn't!"

"Honestly, mate, I believe you..."

"You two are a lot louder than you think you are, you know. Silencing Charms exist for a reason," Peter contributed before the sound of the bathroom door shutting came.

Sirius grinned, finding Remus's embarrassment in equal parts endearing and hilarious. Remus flushed again and covered his face with his hands. Once he had composed himself, he removed his hands and stared at Sirius who was still grinning.

"It's time to get up," Remus stated before he sat up, pushed the curtains open and promptly climbed out of the bed. "Come on, Pads. You don't want to miss breakfast."

Sirius groaned but reluctantly threw his covers back and stumbled out of his bed. His feet hit the cold floor and he stood up straight, glancing around the room as he stretched out. A wolf whistle made him pause.

"Looking good," James joked.

Sirius grinned, mid-stretch. "I know," he replied modestly. "But this is for Moony's eyes only. Isn't that right, Moonbeam?"

Remus nodded solemnly before he picked up some clean clothes and made his way to the en suite. Sirius dropped his arms and trudged over to his trunk where he pulled out his Quidditch robes. He then set the uniform on his bed and turned to his brother-in-soul who was rooting around in his own trunk.

"Prongs, what are you looking for?" he asked.

"It's Lily's birthday on Monday and I got her a present but... I can't find it. And now she's mad and I think it's because she thinks I forgot but I didn't," James replied distractedly. "So I need to find it and give it to her early so that she knows I'm a good boyfriend and that I didn't forget."

"Right... Why not wait until Monday to prove you're a good boyfriend?"

"Because she's angry with me now and I don't want to spend the weekend with a pissed off Evans."

"Right," Sirius agreed as he pulled some fresh underwear and socks on and then began slipping into his Quidditch gear. "Understandable. Red is scary enough on a good day."

"Oi, that's my girlfriend you're talking about," James muttered but it was clear that he secretly agreed. (Lily Evans could be quite a firecracker when she wanted to be. It was all part of her charm. At least, that was what James always claimed.)

"So... what is it?"

"Huh?"

"What are looking for?"

"I'm not going to tell you that," James snorted. "You'll rip the piss out of me!"

Sirius gasped dramatically and placed a hand on his heart. "Me?" he asked, mock-offended. "Laugh at you, my brother in arms? I would never!"

"Fuck off," James muttered, dropping to the floor and looking under the bedside cabinet.

Sirius watched for a moment before he asked, "Is it that silver locket you got from your Aunt Marguerite two years ago with that picture you had Remus draw of her in it?"

James's head snapped up and he was on his feet faster than you can say: 'The match has been cancelled.' His eyes were squinted suspiciously as he stalked closer to Sirius. "No," he lied.

Sirius smirked, pulled his shirt on and began doing the buttons up.

"But," James continued, voice too casual to be believed. "Say, hypothetically, that it was the locket, where would that be?"

"Is it the locket?" Sirius challenged, watching his best mate from under his lashes. "Because if it is, then I'd be able to tell you."

James stared at him for a long moment, a battle waging behind his eyes: wondering whether he should give in and admit it, or if he should keep denying it to avoid possible mocking about his sappy nature.

"Yes," he finally admitted. "It's the locket. Where is it?"

Sirius grinned and pointed at James's nightstand. "Bottom drawer," he informed. "You hid it there the other day when Red spent the night."

James rushed over to the cabinet and searched the drawer frantically. He quickly found the little green box he had been searching for and threw his head back, heaving a sigh of relief. "Thank Merlin," he muttered to himself, opening the box to check the locket.

"Or thank me," Sirius pouted. "I mean, I did help you find it, after all."

"Yeah, yeah. Thank you, too," James said dismissively, waving him off as he studied the necklace.

"So you decided not to get her the bouquet and book about Astronomy, then?" Sirius asked, referring to a conversation he and James had had a week or so ago.

"No," James replied, shoving the box into his pocket. "I wanted it to be more personal. It's her first birthday as my girlfriend. I needed it to be, you know, special."

"Awww. That's really sweet, Prongs," Sirius cooed mockingly.

"Shut it, you mangy mutt," James retorted. He checked himself out in the mirror quickly before he turned to Sirius and asked, "You ready for today?"

"Yes," Sirius answered.

Before he could say anything else on the matter, Peter and Remus stumbled out of the bathroom, both laughing about something or other. They separated, Peter heading to his bed and rummaging around in his trunk, Remus reaching his own bed and searching under it for something. Before Sirius could ask what was so funny, James said:

"Right, chaps!" He clapped his hands together once and gained everyone's attention. "I'm going down to the common room. Who's coming? Padfoot? Wormtail? Moony?"

"I've still got to brush my teeth," Sirius replied.

"I'm done," Peter informed, slinging his Gryffindor scarf around his neck and stalking towards the door that James was holding open. He turned back and looked at Remus. "Moony?"

"I'll be down in a minute," Remus replied. "I need to find something first."

"Alright. We'll wait downstairs for yous, then," Peter said before he bounded down the stairs.

"And you," James said, pointing a finger at Sirius, "Hurry up. We haven't much time for breakfast if we want to talk tactics."

Sirius nodded and James left, slamming the door behind himself. Left behind, Sirius looked to the only other occupant in the room: Remus, who was halfway under his bed. Curious, he loped over and leaned against the other's bedpost. He studied his friend for a long moment before his curiosity overpowered him and he had to ask:

"Remus, what are you doing?"

Remus either didn't hear him or ignored him, but moments later, Sirius heard a muffled, "Aha!" from under the bed. Remus then shimmied out and stood up, grinning and holding one of his many similar-looking notebooks in the air. "This," he answered belatedly.

Sirius stared at the book before he looked at Remus and asked, "Why do you need that? You're not planning on doing homework during the game, are you? Because if you are, your very sexy boyfriend in his very flattering uniform is not going to be very happy with you."

Remus laughed and shoved the book into his bag. "No," he chuckled, moving toward Sirius and locking his arms around his waist. "Of course I'm not going to do homework during the game. My very sexy boyfriend is much more important."

"Good. Because that would have been pushing it," Sirius replied, his arms coming up to lock around Remus's neck. "So?"

"So?"

"So, why do you need it?"

"Never you mind," Remus replied, smiling ominously. They were silent for a minute or so before the werewolf looked Sirius over and asked, "Aren't you supposed to be getting dressed?"

"I am dressed," he retorted before he grinned impishly and added, "But then I got distracted."

Remus hummed and Sirius leaned forward to steal a kiss. Before he could, however, Remus released him and ducked out of his embrace. It was a quick five seconds in which Remus made his way to the exit and Sirius was left kissing air. When Sirius realised what had happened, Remus was already at the door.

"I'll see you down there," Remus said before he left the Dorm and a frustrated Gryffindor behind.

Sirius groaned because, honestly, his boyfriend could be such a bastard sometimes. He picked up his toiletries bag and headed for the bathroom to finish his morning routine.

* * *

Once Sirius had finished his morning routine (which consisted of brushing his teeth, cleaning his face with cold water and then warm water and then cold water again, and brushing his hair), he made his way to the common room and met up with the Marauders and the other Gryffindors in their year (namely Lily Evans and her friends).

Together, the group made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. As they entered the Hall, James explained his fool-proof plan to anyone who would listen. (Sirius didn't pay much attention as he had heard the Plan multiple times and could practically recite it in his sleep.) The Gryffindors sat down at the long table and began loading their plates. Sirius and James filled their plates with anything they could reach, both knowing from past experience that playing Quidditch on an empty stomach was a bad idea, and began stuffing their faces.

"What're you writing?" James mumbled through his bacon.

Sirius looked up to see who his best mate was talking to.

When James received no reply, he added, "Moony?"

Suddenly all eyes were on Remus.

"Nothing," Remus replied, closing his book quickly, his thumb acting as a bookmark between the pages. "Just an experiment."

Sirius frowned and studied his mate, noticing the sharp edge to his shoulders and the way his eyes were not darting – a sign that he was lying because Remus could keep eye contact when he lied. It was when he was telling the truth that he looked away.

"An experiment, really?" James repeated sceptically. "On what exactly?"

"On the amount of food people eat before a Sports game," Remus answered readily.

The excuse quite obviously pre-planned but James didn't seem to notice as he merely shrugged and said, "Alright," and returned to gulping down his breakfast.

A few seconds later, the surrounding Gryffindors went about their previous conversations again and once the werewolf was satisfied that no more questions would be asked, he returned to writing in his notebook – covertly, this time. Sirius thought about asking but ultimately decided not to. He would probably find out later anyway. Remus never could keep secrets from him.

The Great Hall was abuzz with noise and excited chatter. Sirius stuffed his face whilst James cracked jokes, Peter harped on about the upcoming match with a fifth year who was sitting beside him, and Remus wrote. The morning meal soon came to an end and the group had to separate. The Marauders stood up and exited the Hall.

"You're heading down to the Pitch now, right?" Remus asked, shoving his notebook in his bag.

"Of course. We have to go through the Plan again," James answered because, on competition days, Quidditch was the only thing that existed in the world for James Potter.

"Okay, good," Remus nodded. "Look, I've got to go and do something but... I'll meet you down there?"

"Will you be there on time?" Sirius asked because Remus was kind of his good luck charm. "I mean, will we see you before the match starts?"

Remus smiled and reached out to give Sirius's hand a squeeze of assurance. "Of course. I just have to do something very quickly beforehand," he answered.

"Okay," Sirius responded. "I guess we'll see you down there."

Remus nodded once as acknowledgment.

"You heading to the Library?" Peter asked, munching on the last of his toast.

"I, yeah," Remus replied.

"Mind if I join? I need to finish my Herbology assignment."

Remus shrugged, "I don't mind."

"Alright. That's sorted then. We'll see you down there," James stated before he grabbed Sirius's arm none-too-nicely and began dragging the ex-Aristocrat towards the exit.

Sirius barely had time to wave at the others before they were out of the tall doors and heading towards the Pitch.

* * *

A few hours later, Sirius was sat on the comfortable benches of the Pre-Game Room watching as his best mate paced back and forth.

It was their usual routine: Sirius would sit and calmly prepare for the game, sometimes going over gameplays and tactics in his head, sometimes talking to Remus and/or Peter, whilst James would pace nervously and mutter his ideas and strategies aloud. The only difference this time was that Remus and Peter weren't there to distract or calm James. Sirius sighed and turned away from his mate, his eyes scanning the room.

The Pre-Game Room was a waiting area of sorts; a space for players and allies to relax before the match, nestled between the changing rooms, and it was filled with enthusiastic chatter. Sirius could practically smell the anticipation in the air, something he attributed to his Animagus counterpart as dogs were quite famous for their keen sense of emotion. He glanced around and found the rest of his teammates sitting in their various friendship groups. Truth be known, he was beginning to feel a bit nervous. Not because of the upcoming competition, like James, but because his best mates weren't there and they only had another 30 minutes or so before kickoff.

"Prongs," Sirius said, "Please stop pacing."

As predicted, James ignored him and kept moving. After a few moments of this, James stopped, glanced down at his wristwatch, and turned to face the crowd.

"Right, out!" he shouted with authority. "Thirty minutes until the match and we've got some things to discuss. Go and get yourselves a good seat!"

Nobody argued.

Mostly because James Potter was respected by everyone; whether it was because of his status as Head Boy and team captain, or if it was because he was friendly with everyone (Slytherins excluded), Sirius didn't know, but he was impressed all-the-same as the room listened and all of the non-players said their goodbyes. Once the room was empty of spectators, James sighed and slumped down onto the bench next to Sirius. He then sighed again and tilted his head back to rest against the wall. The rest of the team began chatting amongst themselves.

Sirius, knowing that his best mate had something other than the game on his mind, hid an amused smirk at James's dramatics and asked, "What's wrong?"

James sighed again before he looked at Sirius and muttered, "I found out what's wrong with Lily – and it wasn't the birthday thing."

"What was it, then?"

"Apparently I haven't taken her on a proper date yet," he answered.

Sirius frowned. "What about your many study-dates?"

"Doesn't count, she says."

"Prefect Rounds?"

"Nope."

"Well, what about that time you brought her to the Kitchens for that picnic?"

"Also doesn't count."

"How?" Sirius asked, because how could a picnic not be romantic?

"She said that since you lot were there, it doesn't count," James replied. "She said, and I quote, 'a date is between two people, not five,' end quote."

Well, that made sense, he supposed. But he and Remus had been on plenty of dates that involved the others in some way or another. Maybe those weren't dates...

"So..." Sirius pondered aloud. "I'm guessing that the September Hogsmeade Trip doesn't count either, since you were both doing your Head-ly duties and showing the third years around?"

James nodded morosely.

"Well, the answer is simple: take her on a proper date," he stated.

James groaned and dropped his head into his hands. "I'm bloody awful at dates," he grumbled. "You know I am! Remember that time with Vanya Augustine? Absolute disaster."

Sirius chuckled because the date with Vanya Augustine had been a disaster.

Vanya Augustine was one of the most eligible ladies in Hogwarts and James had somehow managed to snag a date with her in their fourth year. To cut a long story short, it was their first and last date and it had ended with James stuck in a ditch, covered in mud and something else that made him smell for days after, with an angry Vanya covered in Butterbeer and with leaves in her hair, and with the other three Marauders crying with laughter. To say that it had traumatised James Potter would be an understatement. Any relationship thereafter had never had a proper, planned date.

"At least she'll never forget it," Sirius replied optimistically.

"Yeah, but I don't want Lily to not forget our first date for the same reasons," James moaned.

"Hey, we'll help you," he offered.

James dropped his hands and looked at him hopefully. "Really?"

"Yes," Sirius grinned. "We'll sort something out. Pete's been on enough dates to know how to plan one and Moony's good at romance when he really puts his mind to it. We'll make sure that the date with Red is so spectacular that she talks about it for months after – in a good way. I promise. And have I ever broken a promise?"

James thought about it for a moment before he replied, "No... Technically you haven't."

"Exactly."

"Potter, Black," Milania Horncastle, Gryffindor's Seeker, shouted from the doorway. "Your friends are at the door!"

Sirius jumped up and headed for the exit immediately, excited to see his mates and his boyfriend. James followed closely behind.

"Cheers, Horncastle," James replied, dismissing the Seeker kindly when they reached the exit. He and Sirius then left the Pre-Game Room and greeted their friends.

"Thought you'd never make it!" Sirius greeted, punching Peter on the shoulder and shooting Remus a blinding grin.

"Yeah, sorry we're a bit late," Peter offered, rubbing his probably-now-bruised shoulder. "I had to finish the essay and then I had to find this book but me and Moony couldn't find it anywhere. Bit of a fart-on trying to find it but we did."

"Eventually," Remus muttered.

"It's fine," Sirius replied. "You're here now."

"Hi," Lily greeted, offering Sirius a bright smile and James a peck on the cheek. "We can't stay long. We have to get some good seats, but we thought we'd come and say good luck. So... good luck."

"Cheers, Red," Sirius grinned.

"Thanks, Lil," James replied, dragging the redhead in for a hug.

Sirius decided to ignore the happy couple, their previous fall-out apparently forgotten, and instead turned to the other Marauders.

"So, did you manage to finish whatever it was that you needed to?"

"Yep, all finished," Remus replied. "Pete even managed to start his DADA homework."

"Good," Sirius nodded. He wanted to ask what it was that Remus needed to finish, if it was related to whatever he was writing in his notebook earlier that morning, but he didn't because even he knew it was not the right time nor the place to ask.

"How's he been?" Remus asked, nodding to James whose arms were still wrapped around Lily.

"Fine," he shrugged. "A bit neurotic, but what's new? It's match day."

Remus chuckled and was about to reply when he was rudely interrupted by the Seeker who popped her head out of the door, pointed at her wrist to indicate time, and yipped, "Potter! Hurry up. We've got to go soon!" before she went back into the room again.

James sighed and reluctantly released his girlfriend.

"You'll smash it," Lily encouraged before she planted a kiss on Potter's lips.

James nodded confidently. "Yeah," he breathed before he turned to Sirius and asked, "You ready?"

Sirius shrugged. "As I'll ever be," he replied. "Are you?"

"Yeah. Yes."

"We should probably go and grab our seats," Peter stated. "Good luck. And break a leg!"

"But not literally this time," Remus added, grinning.

James laughed and punched the werewolf on the arm. "Tosser," he muttered.

Remus just shrugged.

"Hey, good luck! You'll be brilliant!" Lily chirped, giving James one last peck before she grabbed Peter's arm and trotted up the stairs.

Once Lily and Peter were out of sight, James turned to the remaining Marauders. Sirius waited for James to leave but he didn't seem to notice the silence for what it was, so Sirius shot his friend a Look that very clearly said: 'Piss off, I need to talk to Moony about something.'

"Ah. Right," James understood. "I'll, uh, go and give the team one last pep talk."

"Hey, Prongs!" Remus yelped before James could disappear. "Good luck today. I really do believe your Plan is fool-proof."

"Cheers," James grinned before he hurried into the Pre-Game Room.

"So..." Sirius muttered.

"So..." Remus replied, hands shoved deep in his pockets. "I should probably go and get my seat."

Sirius nodded but smirked when Remus made no move to leave.

Taking a cautious glance around, Sirius found no one in the surrounding vicinity. Satisfied, he grabbed Remus's Gryffindor scarf and dragged the other student in for a thorough kiss. Truth be known, he didn't much care if anyone saw them. Their romantic relationship wasn't exactly a secret. Most of Gryffindor House knew that they were together and rumours circulated around Hogwarts that were neither confirmed nor denied. But Remus wasn't a fan of Public Displays of Affection and Sirius respected that for the most part.

Remus sighed against his lips and wrapped his arms around Sirius's waist to pull him closer whilst Sirius tangled his spare hand in Remus's hair. Lips pressed together expertly but eventually the pair parted, Sirius remembering that he had some Quidditch to play and that James could only talk for so long before they had to go.

"I should, uh... I really should go now," Remus muttered against Sirius's lips.

Sirius grinned, partly because of the effect he had on his boyfriend and partly because Remus was still not moving away. He planted one last kiss on Remus's lips before he released the other student and stepped away. Remus stepped back as well and shoved his hands into his pockets. He licked his lips, took a steadying breath, and looked Sirius in the eye.

"You're an evil bastard sometimes," he stated, grinning slightly.

Sirius just shrugged, because he really couldn't feel guilty when Remus Lupin was looking at him like that.

"Right. I really am going now," Remus said decisively before he turned and headed for the staircase, tossing a, "Good luck!" over his shoulder as he went.

"Remus!" Sirius called before his boyfriend could disappear.

Remus paused on the bottom step.

"Love you," Sirius added.

"I know," Remus grinned before he jogged up the stairs.

Sirius sighed and leaned against the wall. Not a minute later, Potter peeked his head out and grinned. He opened the door and the team piled out of the Room, enlivened and ready to go. They all then made their way towards the Pitch where they stood in pairs behind some curtains, ready to walk on and start the match. James and Sirius made their way to the front of the line, prepared to lead the team.

"You okay, Padfoot?" James asked.

Sirius nodded.

"Good. Good, me too. We're going to be fine," James stated. "It's going to be fine. The Plan is perfect and the team are ready and Lily is not angry with me anymore and... Sirius, are you listening to me?"

Sirius started and looked at his friend. "Sorry?"

James frowned and nudged Sirius's shoulder with his own. "Seriously, mate, are you alright?"

Sirius bit his lip and stared at the dark red curtains ahead of them. For a long moment, he said nothing. But then he had to tell James (because there was very little he didn't tell James). So he sighed, turned to face his brother-in-soul, and spoke:

"James... Do you remember last week, when I wanted to tell a certain someone a certain something?" he hinted vaguely, knowing James would understand him.

"Yeah..."

"Well, it's – I mean –"

"He still hasn't said it back?" James guessed.

Sirius nodded morosely.

Only a week or so earlier, Sirius had confessed to Remus Lupin that he was in love with him. But as James had correctly guessed, Remus Lupin had yet to say it back.

Honestly, he was beginning to wonder if the other Gryffindor felt the same intense emotions that he himself did or if Remus would ever reciprocate. He hadn't spoken to Remus about it because, well, it was quite an awkward subject. He couldn't exactly walk up to Remus and ask, 'Why haven't you confessed your undying love for me yet?' Could he? It was a bit tactless and he wasn't entirely sure what the answer would be or if it was one that he wanted to hear.

"Right," James nodded, frowning. "That's shit, mate. But maybe he's just working his way to saying it? I mean, it's only been a few days. Give him some time."

"But what if he doesn't say it?" Sirius asked. "What if he never says it? What if he doesn't feel that way? What if I'm an idiot who confessed too early?"

James snorted and shook his head. "Sirius, mate," he said, clapping Sirius on the shoulder. "I have no doubt in my mind that Remus is mad for you. He has been for years."

"Really?"

"Yes," James grinned. "He's good at hiding things but not when it comes to you. But you know how he is; he keeps his cards close to his chest. He's probably just trying to find the right way to tell you."

Sirius nodded. "Right. You're right," he replied quietly.

James Potter was right, as he surprisingly was quite often. He just needed to give Remus some time. It had only been a few days, after all. Perhaps Remus was waiting for the right moment. Whatever he was waiting for, Sirius was sure it would happen at some point. He was certain that Remus would not hurt him – he had promised, after all. He just needed to give the other student some time.

Sirius wasn't given much more time to think about Remus Lupin and love confessions (or lack thereof) because, not a moment later, the drapes opened and the roar of the stadium assaulted his senses, distracting him as he walked onto the Pitch with the rest of the team and began the match.

* * *

The Gryffindor common room erupted into deafening cheers as Potter shouted something from atop one of the tables. Sirius couldn't understand what his drunk best mate had said but the resulting chaos made him wince and he surmised that it must have been about their recent victory.

Gryffindor had won the match within three hours but it had been a close call. They would have lost had Horncastle not caught the Snitch before Hufflepuff. As expected, James's fool-proof plan worked brilliantly and the House had been celebrating for a while, the third years and younger up in the Dorms whilst the fourth years and up drank themselves silly.

Sirius had spent most of the evening nursing his drink and watching the party go on from his place by the Portrait Hole. Tipsy and content, he allowed his eyes to wander around the space, falling on his close friends who were dotted around:

James Potter was no longer standing on the desks; he was now sitting by the fireplace, surrounded by students who were listening to his triumphant tale. Lily Evans was on his lap, giggling and drinking and slowly becoming less inhibited. Peter Pettigrew was by the food table, chatting with Dyanola Dearborn. Marlene McKinnon was in the corner, downing shots and snogging her Ravenclaw girlfriend, Dorcas Meadowes. And Remus Lupin was...

"Congratulations, Mr. Padfoot."

Sirius jumped and spun around to find Remus's ruggedly handsome face grinning at him. He looked lovely, his cheeks rosy from the alcohol and his hair as messy as always, and Sirius felt his heart speed up unnecessarily as Remus moved to stand at his side and stare out the party. Sirius mimicked him and turned his eyes on the crowd as well.

"Thank you," he replied. "It was mainly Horncastle, though."

"Is that humility I hear?" Remus teased. "Surely not."

"Prick."

Remus just grinned. After a moment, he reached into his pocket and removed a small square piece of paper. He then held it out to Sirius and said, "Here."

Sirius frowned and took the cream square gingerly, inspecting it carefully. It was an envelope and, on the front, in Remus's legible handwriting, it said: **Sirius Orion Black**.

"What is this?"

"It's an envelope," Remus stated obviously.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I know that," he replied. "I mean, what **is** it?"

Remus finally looked away from the party and turned his full attention on Sirius. "Just read it," he said before he moved away and disappeared into the throngs of people.

Sirius stared after him for a short second before he frowned down at the paper in his hands.

Unable to concentrate with the noise, he made his way to the steps that led to the Dorms, placing his bottle of Butterbeer on one of the tables as he went. He made his way up the staircase and took a seat on the top step. Curious, he opened the envelope and removed the contents. It was a letter, written in Remus's neat handwriting.

**:: … ::**

** Reasons I Love Padfoot and Why He Has To Know **

**Dear Padfoot, **

**I am aware that this is slightly overdue and I apologise about that but I needed this to be right. I have wanted to tell you how I feel so many times but I am not brilliant with expressing myself and I thought it best to explain this way. So, without further ado, here is a list of things I love about you. **

**I – Your smile. The first thing I notice about you is your smile. It is infectious and, as cheesy and cliché as this may sound, your smile lights up any room you are in. Just a simple smile can make people in even the foulest of moods smile too. **

**II – Your eyes. Who knew grey could have so many shades? Your eyes convey so much of what you refuse to say. One look can explain everything you are feeling. And the shade changes depending on what mood you are in: stormy grey when you are angry or frustrated; cloudy grey when you are content or interested; blueish-grey when you are Padfoot; silver when you are passionate. I love your eyes because you can hide nothing from me. **

**(It is also worth noting here that I have a mild obsession with your eyebrows, as strange as it might sound. They are dark and thick and so expressionistic that I know exactly what you are feeling.)**

**III – Your laugh. Your laugh is, for lack of a better word, wonderful. Like your smile, it is contagious and it makes everyone around you feel better. When I feel like the world is against me, all I need to do is hear your laugh and I forget everything. This may also be a good place to say that I love your diverse sense of humour. **

**IV – Your confidence. Truth be known, I find your confidence quite attractive. Yes, you can be annoying and arrogant at times, but that doesn't mean your confidence isn't beautiful. Your sureness of yourself makes people believe in you. You are one of Life's great and natural leaders. **

**V – Your hands. It is no secret that I have a mild obsession with your hands. In fact, it is a running joke amongst the Marauders. It is not so much how they look but rather what you do with them. (And no, not in a sexual way, you deviant.) I love watching you play instruments because you look like you were born to do it. I love it when you hold my hand because your hands are always cool and I feel like a furnace sometimes. I love it when you play with my hair and I love it when you draw random patterns on my skin. Just simple touches but they are addictive and they make me feel safe. **

**VI – Your strength and your optimism. I find your strength admirable; not just physically but mentally and emotionally as well. To have been through all that you have gone through and still be so endearing and kind and positive is truly amazing and I respect you for it. You can be arrogant and vexing but you are strong and I feel like I can fight another day, so long as you are by my side. **

**As for your optimism, it is refreshing. I am aware that I can be quite cynical but your unwavering faith in the world keeps me realistic. Around you, not everything is doom and gloom. Your pure faith is endearing. You can always find the silver lining and knowing that there are people out there like you keeps me hopeful. To have been through what you have and still be so positive is an impressive feat in itself. **

**VII – Your loyalty. You and Padfoot are very similar; loyal to a fault and incredibly reliable. Yes, you can be a bit possessive and overbearing at times but it comes from a place of love and I know this. I love how protective you are, even if it is too much sometimes. I love knowing you are there if I need you. You will never understand how much I appreciate you and everything you have done for me. Words aren't enough and I don't think actions are either, but you have to know how much I value you. I place you above everything else. **

**VIII – Your intelligence. You are so intelligent but you often try to hide it or downplay it and I am not entirely sure why. Maybe you want people to think you are dumber than you are. Maybe it is all part of some grand prank that I am not aware of. Maybe you want people to underestimate you so that they don't know how much of a threat you can be. Whatever your reasons, you really ought to give yourself more credit. I think people ought to know how smart you really are. **

**X – You. I often wonder what you are doing with me. Honestly how can someone as beautiful and chaotic as you be interested in someone like me? It makes no sense but I am not complaining. I love everything about you. I love your eyes and your smile and your laugh. I love your strength and your sunny optimism. I love how loyal and intelligent you are. I love that, despite everything, you try to see the best in everyone. I even love how stubborn and annoying you can be.**

**In short, I love you. **

**I know you have your issues and your own insecurities. You can be cruel with your words; you know exactly where to hit and what buttons to press to cause the most harm. You can rarely sit in silence. Your emotions get the better of you often and you can slip into your Black Moods for no reason. But I am so proud of you because you don't let your insecurities control you. None of these flaws take away from how kind and sweet you can be. **

**You are a conundrum, Sirius Black; flawed yet perfect, damaged yet beautiful. **

**I love you and I am sorry it took so long for me to get this written down, but I needed it to be right because you have to know how I really feel about you. I need you to know how important you are to me. You are my everything. You are the only person on this planet who can make me feel human. You make me feel worthy and alive and whenever I am with you, I am happy. You are the reason I get up some days. **

**Sirius Black, I am helplessly, desperately, terrifyingly in love with you. And I hope you know that. I trust you. So, here it is: my heart, splashed over some measly parchment. I love you. Please be careful with my heart as I am trying to be with yours. **

**Yours truly,**

**R. J. Lupin**

**:: … ::**

Sirius shifted and leaned back against the wall, his eyes beginning to burn with unshed tears. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to temper his emotions.

Let it be known that Sirius Black did not cry often. Growing up in the infamous House of Black, he had been taught that tears were a sign of weakness and that Blacks were not weak; therefore Blacks did not cry. But sometimes he couldn't help it. His emotions often got the better of him and he was well-known by friends and family alike for his mood swings. Most of the time, he screamed or punched or shouted or hid himself away, but there he was, sitting on the freezing steps of Gryffindor Tower, fighting back tears, and all because his boyfriend had told him that he loved him.

He took another deep breath and opened his eyes, staring down at the letter in his hands. He reckoned he had good reason to cry this time. After all, approximately three people had told Sirius that he was loved: Léopoldine Beaumont, his nanny until he was seven years old; James Potter, his brother; and Euphemia Potter, his adoptive mother. Now, that number had increased by one: Remus Lupin, his soulmate.

Clearing his throat, Sirius wondered what to do: sit there and read the letter a few more times, just to make sure that he hadn't gone insane and invented the words himself; run down the stairs and snog Remus Lupin in front of everyone; or drag Remus up to their Dorm, hear the words right from the werewolf's mouth, and then shag like there was no tomorrow.

Minutes or hours passed with Sirius debating his options before someone appeared at the bottom of the stairs. He blinked and closed the letter, quickly pocketing it and standing up. He stared at the figure at the bottom of the stairs, wondering if the shadow was there for him, before he recognised the small frame and distinctive auburn hair.

"Red?" he asked.

"Sirius?" Lily replied, peering up at him. "What are you doing? Are you okay? You disappeared; James has been looking for you for ages."

"I'm fine," Sirius assured.

Lily hummed sceptically.

"Honestly, I'm fine. Great, actually," he informed. "Look, Red, I need you to do me a favour."

"What's up?" she asked, staring up at him hazily.

"I need you to go and get Remus for me," he requested. "Discreetly."

"No problem," Lily nodded before she turned and disappeared. She returned moments later, Remus in tow. She gave the werewolf a shove and winked up at Sirius before she said, "I'll make sure no one comes up."

The Gryffindors watched as the redhead wandered away before Remus turned and made his way toward Sirius. Once he was on the same level as the ex-Aristocrat, he shoved his hands into his pockets and leaned back against the opposite wall. Sirius bit his lip nervously and stared at the other student. Honestly, he hadn't felt so nervous since his first kiss with Remus.

"So, did, uh... Did you read it?" Remus asked hesitantly, staring down at his shoes.

"Yes."

"And?"

Sirius didn't answer.

Instead, he grasped Remus's jumper and hauled the other student in for a hard kiss, his free hand moving to entwine in Remus's soft hair. Remus pulled back and stared for a moment before he placed his hands on either side of Sirius's neck and leaned in, the kiss gentler than before, softer and sweeter and infinitely more meaningful. It was a little while before the kiss came to a natural end and they parted. They studied each other, locked in their embrace still, before Remus broke the silence:

"So, you liked it, then?"

"I think you know the answer to that," Sirius snorted. "Is that what you were writing this morning?"

"Kind of," Remus answered. "I started writing it after the Full Moon. I wanted to tell you sooner but, well, like I said, I needed it to be right."

"I knew that whole 'experiment' excuse was bullshit."

Remus chuckled and said, "Yes, well. I was adjusting it this morning and James called attention to it. No one would've noticed otherwise."

"So, about the letter... you like my eyebrows?"

"Oh, God," Remus groaned, dropping his head into the crook of Sirius's neck. "I forgot about that part. I sound like such a weirdo."

"Yes, but you're my weirdo," Sirius replied.

Remus snorted attractively and raised his head to look at Sirius again.

"Will you say it?" Sirius asked, because he needed to hear it; he needed to know that it was real; that Remus Lupin really did love him.

Remus nodded and straightened up, as if in preparation. For what, Sirius didn't know. Then he said, voice full of determination: "Padfoot, I love you; have done since we were fifteen and you became an Animagus for me. You are my everything, and I hope you know that."

Sirius grinned and said, "I do. Know that, I mean. Now, at least."

"Good. Look, I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you," Remus apologised, a little contritely. "I just... I wanted to be right."

"I know," Sirius replied before he pulled the werewolf into another lip-lock.

The kiss was different to their previous ones. It was one of equally returned love; simple and true and wonderful. Sirius's hands moved to grasp at the back of Remus's jumper, pulling the other student as close as possible. Sirius broke the kiss and pulled back slightly.

"I'll try not to break your heart," Sirius promised. "I love you."

"I love you too," Remus replied. "More than words could even begin to explain."

"Ahem," someone coughed from the bottom of the stairs.

Sirius and Remus looked down the stairwell to find a very smug looking James Potter and a very guilty looking Lily Evans.

"Sorry," Lily apologised. "He somehow snuck past..."

Sirius snorted because her smudged makeup and swollen lips explained exactly how James had gotten past her: a thorough snog.

"I need your help, mate," James stated.

Sirius groaned and threw his head back in exasperation. "With...?"

"With the tale of A Thousand Feathers, Two Gallons of Syrup, and a Red-Faced McGonagall," James clarified. "You can finish playing tonsil tennis later."

Sirius sighed, reluctant to leave the warmth of Remus.

Remus chuckled and stepped back, releasing Sirius. "We'll finish this later," he muttered. "Promise."

Sirius sighed again, because he was a dramatic shit, and let Remus go. "Fine," he replied. "But I'll hold you to that promise."

"Well... How about, after the party, we visit the Room of Requirement?" Remus suggested.

"You're on," Sirius agreed before he pecked Remus on the lips and traipsed down the stairs.

Sirius had thought, for a long time, that happiness and true love were unattainable to him. But there he was, quite possibly the most content student in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and it was all because one person loved him back.


End file.
